Typhoon (DW)
This page is for the Autobot character Typhoon. For the admin who plays her, see Bzero. Typhoon of Con World is a nervous, twitchy Weatherbot. Built to combat the vicious Rainmakers of Vos, vorns hiding underground from the Decepticons have made her paranoid and scared of the slightest noise or shadow. While she longed to strike back at Megatron and the Decepticons, or at least just escape Cybertron, she not-so-secretly believed that the remaining Autobots were going to be slaughtered, and that Bumblebee was leading them to their doom. She's only recently began to recover. As a Weatherbot, she's equipped with full Doppler and Nexrad weather tracking equipment, along with a roof aerometer in her vehicle mode. In vehicle mode, she has a roof rack loaded down with meteorological equipment. She and her 'twin sister' Hurricane are coastal-storm experts, and are built to withstand gale-force winds and crushing waves. She is armed with a whirlwind gun in robot mode, as well as paired Weatherbot laser pistols. She is heavily armored, with a ram plate and towing winch in vehicle mode. In this mode, she is also equipped with twin top-mounted rocket launchers, and hood-mounted laser batteries. While very smart and good at her job, she is also very stubborn, and her bullheadedness can often get her into more trouble than even she can handle. Description ;Robot Mode Typhoon is a tall brown robot, almost the size of Trailbreaker. She is built solidly and appears heavily armored, yet moves with a carefree agility that belies her bulk. Her face is tan and human-sculpted, appearing almost Asian in its features. Her large optics shine a pale sea blue, and are unusually almond-shaped. The down-facing hood of a Nebulon 4x4 forms her chest, and her thick armor is predominantly brown, usually caked with dried mud and sand. Her limbs are long and powerful, with weather-mapping sensors built into her forearms. The built-tough Weatherbot navigator frequently appears brave and overconfident, her stance and bearing belonging to someone unaware of her own limitations. History Con World Typhoon of Con World is a nervous, twitchy Weatherbot. Built to combat the vicious Rainmakers of Vos, vorns hiding underground from the Decepticons have made her paranoid and scared of the slightest noise or shadow. While she longed to strike back at Megatron and the Decepticons, or at least just escape Cybertron, she not-so-secretly believed that the remaining Autobots were going to be slaughtered, and that Bumblebee was leading them to their doom. Bumblebee, with the help of Sky Lynx, Grimlock, Jetfire, and Springer, rallied the Autobots for a daring raid on the Decepticon Space Bridge. On the third and final transport of Autobots to their new home of Nebulos, Shockwave blasted the Space Bridge, almost destroying it, and instantly killing almost 40 elite Autobot warriors, leaders, and scientists. However, the Space Bridge remained intact and Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots were able to escape to Nebulos. While on Nebulos, Typhoon presented Bumblebee the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, which was recovered from Megatron. Typhoon and Perceptor presented the Matrix of Leadership to Bumblebee. He accepted and was awarded the title of Prime. Decepticon World Logs * 2013 November - "Escape to Nebulos" - Megatron and Shockwave attempt to stop the Autobots once and for all as Bumblebee and Springer lead a wounded, ragtag bunch to the Space Bridge. Players bzero has played Typhoon since shortly after the MUX opened in 1997. Typhoon was played by Double0Snake for the end of the Decepticon World TP. ---- Category:Active Category:Autobot Medical Category:Characters Category:Autobots Category:Decepticon World characters Category:Female Characters Category:Transformers Category:TP-only characters Category:Weatherbots